


Downswings

by bottombonnefoytrash



Series: UkFr/FrUk Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, FrUK, Hetalia, M/M, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, references to an eating disorder, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombonnefoytrash/pseuds/bottombonnefoytrash
Summary: This is a request I got on my tumblr, enjoy!~ I am kind of going to tailor it to how my own depression affects me, though I'm welcome to some suggestions if you want me to add a few aspects to it.(Okay so i got this like fucking months ago and did this months ago kill me and read and judge pls)





	

(Ask; Hey can you please write a FrUk one-shot with England having depressions and a bad phase and France comforting him? )

Arthur stared blankly at the t.v. as it droned on. The news was dull today, and had been for a while, which was good he guessed, but it did nothing to help his mood. He glanced around, realizing once again his apartment was a mess, and that he wasn't even motivated to get up to clean or make himself a tea. He flicked few a few channels, forgetting that Francis was supposed to come over for the day.Francis made his way inside, using his key, and padded into the living room after taking off his shoes.

"Arthur? Mon cher, have you even gotten off the couch today?" he asked sitting by the shaggy haired blond. Arthur shrugged.

"Yeah" He said shrugging a bit. Francis sighed and settled next to him. "What are we watching today?" he asked, pulling a blanket around them. "Honesty, I have no bloody clue I've been zoning in and out for hours." Francis rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote, going through the channels. Arthur cuddled into his boyfriend who put an arm around him, absently playing with his hair as he browsed channels. "Amour, I love you but later you really need to shower." Francis said, before flicking Arthur's nose. the Brit sighed. "I know" he said defeatedly Francis nodded, making a mental not to make sure Arthur actually showered before he left tomorrow. He settled on a channel and they watched t.v. for a while.

When they got sick of t.v. Francis sat up more, and stretched a bit. "Alright lapin. Get up." he said poking his lover in the side. Arthur whined but got up anyway. "Help me pick up a few dishes so I can make dinner for the two of us." he said grabbing a few dishes and cups. "Oh you're gonna eat tonight...?" Arthur asked blinking. Francis sighed "Oui cher I am, just grab a few plates and cups." he said, before kissing Arthur on the lips briefly and making his way to Arthur's kitchen to start cleaning up and cooking. Arthur grabbed most of the plates and cups, and some of the silverware, before making his way to the kitchen.

Arthur's home was very well lived in and if he was drunk enough he'd say very hobbit-esque in it's color and decor. He preferred earth tones; browns, greens, a few blues too here and there. His kitchen was no exception; with brown marble counters and tiling, dark chocolate cabinets, and a mossy green paint job. Francis was bustling about the small kitchen, gathering ingredients from the cabinets and the fridge for what ever concoction he was making up for the two of them. Arthur dumped the dishes into the sink and leant against the counter, out of Francis' way and slipped his hands into his pajama pants pockets.

Francis cooked, singing quietly to himself as he tied his apron. It had been a Christmas gift a few years ago from Arthur, since Francis loved to cook so much. Arthur listened quietly, closing his eyes. Francis' voice lilted across the room to Arthur as he listened. Arthur smiled a little, hearing the familiar french song Francis had been singing since they were little. He could never remember the words but knew the tune, so he hummed a long softly. 

After about half an hour or so Francis had finished cooking and sat with Arthur in front of the couch, a blanket around the two of them. They ate quietly, simply enjoying the presence of the other. Arthur finished quickly, since he hadn't had much that day, but Francis ate a bit slower. When they were done Arthur slid an arm around Francis' waist and leant into him. Francis smiled doing the same.

"I love you" Arthur said softly, nuzzling into his shoulder a bit, his eyes closed. 

"Je t'aime aussie mon lapin" Francis murmured kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "I mean it. You put up with all my crap, and you still come over. I love you... so much Francis.. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Arthur said curling into him a bit more. "Cher, I love you. No matter what you do. I know it's hard a lot of the time, and you were there for me when I needed you and I'm here for you now." Francis murmured as Arthur's grip tightened. The brit looked up and kissed Francis softly and sweetly, making him smile.


End file.
